Surprised
by patricia51
Summary: Emma is attending one of her mother's upscale fashion shows when she suddenly finds herself in a dark room locked together with another girl. She's sure she knows who it is though. But is she right? Femslash. Emma/? Rated M.
Surprised by patricia51

(Emma is attending one of her mother's upscale fashion shows when she suddenly finds herself in a dark room locked together with another girl. She's sure she knows who it is though. But is she right? Femslash. Emma/?)

Emma Ross studied her image in the mirror, her lipstick ready in her right hand. She turned her head to the left, then the right. Satisfied she capped the tube and replaced it in her clutch. No need to try to improve on perfection.

Stepping back she turned and surveyed herself in the full length mirror mounted by the Ladies' Room door. Okay, she was feeling her oats yes but she did think she looked very nice indeed. That was good but also important considering this was the unveiling of the Christina Ross Summer Fashions she was attending. Not that all eyes would be on her but as her mother's daughter she did need to look both attractive and fashionable for this event and she was sure she was both.

Her mother had pointed her at a new rack of clothing backstage and told her to pick something out. She had and she was delighted with the result. A white knit halter dress that barely covered the tops of her thighs ere matched with strappy spiked sandals that accentuated her legs. Her hair had been done up in a braid that came around her neck and fell between her breasts. The same woman who had done her hair had done her make-up and Emma thought she had done a great job on both.

She giggled. Her mother had looked at her with approval and complimented her on her choices and appearance. It was Jessie who had nearly thrown a fit. Would have done so loudly in fact if they had been somewhere private.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jessie had demanded. Without waiting for an answer she had gone on. "Look at you! Bare shoulders and that dress goes halfway down your back making it obvious that you don't have a bra on! And that hem! If you bend over your rear end will show!"

"Than it's a good thing that I wore a thong isn't it?" She had said in her sweetest most innocent voice. "See?" She had started to lift her skirt only to have, as she expected, Jessie turn bright red and grab her hands.

"Stop that!"

"I don't understand," Emma had pouted. "You thought I looked jus fine the other night when I was wearing even less." She stopped and pretended to think. "Actually I was wearing nothing at all as I recall. Maybe it was the different angle. I suppose the view is different when it's simply from the other side of the bed."

"Emma!" This time in a MUCH quieter voice. Jessie fumbled for words. Giving up she settled for reminding Emma they were planning to grab lunch at the break room in about thirty minutes.

Triumphant Emma had grinned and headed for the Ladies' Room. She had, of course, wiggled her hips on the way and paused once to examine an imaginary spot on one of her legs; an action that required she hoist the hem of her dress until it became obvious that she was indeed wearing a thong and one of little but a few scraps of white lace at that. The resulting gasp, indeed gasps, from behind her were very satisfying.

She left the room. Checking the time she saw she had pretty much let the clock run down till her time to get together with Jessie. Besides, she was getting a little hungry.

She dodged assorted people through a couple of crowded rooms, darted through an empty one and then emerged in a long deserted hallway that led right to her destination. She was about halfway when she passed a door on her right, scarcely noticing it was slightly ajar. So it came as a complete surprise when a hand shot from the door, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a dark room that became complete black as the door was firmly shut behind her.

Emma was stunned for a moment as her mysterious attacker pinned her against the wall. She opened her mouth but had it stopped by a pair of soft lips and a tongue that invaded her mouth. As she shook off her surprise she realized that the body trapping her was female. Not only female but with full curves that were not only delightful but seemed very familiar.

"Jessie!" she thought.

Just as she tried to name the other girl out loud voices in the hallway stopped her before she got started. Those voices trailed away but were replaced by more than one pair of feet going down the hall. And by the time those were gone Emma no longer cared about the hallway as she was being delightfully driven out of her mind.

The lips that had been locked against hers moved just as nimble fingers undid the catch behind her neck, allowing her dress to fall down in front. Kisses danced over her shoulders, neck and the hollow of her throat before they reached her now exposed breasts. Back and forth the lips and tongue darted, now t5apping and licking her nipples, now sucking her admittedly small breasts in to the waiting warm wet mouth.

Hands ran up and down her legs, exploring them from the knees up. Fingers curled and Emma shivered in delicious anticipation as nails glided along the skin on the back of her thighs, rising until they found the curves of her tight little ass. The nails circled, almost but not quite leaving scratches on her skin. Goosebumps sprang up everywhere they went.

So far all Emma had been able to do was brace her hands on the wall behind her to keep from sliding down. She managed to stir slightly, just enough for her own fingers to run through the long fine hair of her lover. Those fingers tightened as a last lusty smacking kiss was delivered to both breasts in turn. Then her dress had been pushed up, her thong pulled down and the wandering tongue speared her as if it was coming home.

Now Emma could do something. She could lace her fingers in the silky hair and hang on for dear life as the woman who must be down on her knees now proceeded to devour every bit of Emma's soaking wet sex and the fingers squeezing her ass with one teasing right between the cheeks at her dark puckered opening were adding to the feeling of happy helplessness.

When the lashing tongue found her clit and an invading finger pressed against her dark spot Emma had all she could hold back on. Somehow she smothered her cry of release but obviously the other girl felt her orgasm for she was suddenly on her feet and grinding against Emma. Hands seized her butt and held her up. All the bubbly blonde could think of to do was wrap her bare slender legs around the other girl and hold on as her possessor thrust and ground and humped until Emma orgasmed again and felt the other girl do the same.

Before the teen could catch her breath the door opened and closed again in a flash as a figure whipped through the door and was gone. Blinded by the sudden light all Emma could swear to was the other figure was female, something she was already well aware of from their contact. She started after the other girl.

She stopped. Her dress had fallen to her knees. Hastily she yanked it up even as she heard the quick click of a pair of heels retreating down the hallway. By the time she was even slightly presentable and peeking out she was alone in the hallway.

Quickly the blonde dug a compact out of her clasp that had somehow hung on her wrist on its strap throughout what had just happened. Oh God she looked like, like, well, like someone had just ravished her. Almost frantically she repaired her smeared lipstick and touched up what else of her makeup she could. She also returned her dress to some semblance of normal.

Her thong she could do anything about. Apparently it had become a souvenir. She DID peek back in the room for moment, finding to light to double check her underwear wasn't on the floor. It wasn't.

That Jessie. She shook her head. Well it HAD been fun. She headed down the hallway.

She entered the break room, which today actually was set up more like a cafeteria. She looked around and spotted the object of her quest sitting at a table with a tray in front of her.

Emma surveyed Jessie with a grin on her face. Look at her, so demure looking and pretending food was the only thing on her mind. She wasn't even looking back towards where Emma was standing and where she must have come through only minutes before. Replacing the grin on her face with a demure smile Emma started forward; then abruptly stopped. Wait a minute. Something was wrong.

She had distinctly heard Jessie's heels click on the concrete floor of the hallway and they had gone to the left, away from the break room. Although Emma didn't know every square inch of the place she was pretty sure there wasn't another way around that the older girl could have covered to get here so quickly. And then there was Jessie's dress.

Or rather her lack of one. The Texas girl was in slacks, just as she had been all day Emma recalled now. So how had she, well, done what she had when she had Emma pinned to the wall with her legs wrapped around the taller girl? The sensation of Jessie's wet sex sliding and grinding against her own had been unmistakable. Hadn't it?

Well maybe Jessie had taken her slacks and panties off before snatching Emma into the closet with her. But when could she have put them back on? Not while walking away, there had been no hesitation to that and she could hardly see the nanny walking that corridor bare below the waist except for her heels.

So if it wasn't Jessie... than who? Whom? Who had she just had sex with? Who else could have known she would be coming down that corridor in time to get there before her and be laying in wait?

This all was making her head hurt. Too much hard thinking. Maybe Jessie would give it away. Whatever "it" was.

The Texas girl had just looked at her phone, rather impatiently Emma thought, when she reached the table. She looked up.

"Oh there you are. I was beginning to think you had got lost." She indicated the chair beside her. "I ordered for you. I'm afraid it's going to get cold so you better dig in."

Emma took the offered seat and picked up her fork. What was in front of her looked delicious but she tasted nothing as she ate mechanically, her mind busy with whatever in the world was going on.

Was this some sort of elaborate set-up and Jessie was simply playing her? That had to be it. If not she had just had sex with some complete stranger. Impossible right?

But is it? Besides the slacks thing and the heels going the wrong way Jessie's meal was half-eaten and her own was indeed cooling as though it had been on the table maybe ten minutes? Legions of meals served by Bertram had made her an expert in how long it had been sitting around since something had been cooked.

She continued to study Jessie, who kept eating while keeping up a steady stream of chatter about the show and the fashions. If she was pulling Emma's leg she was doing an incredible job of it.

Decisions, decisions. Should she simply tell Jessie what had happened and expect the older girl would confess? But what is she WASN'T the one? Would she be upset? Thoughts cascaded through Emma's mind. Okay, deep crush on the Texas girl or not, returned or not, it wasn't as though they were exclusive nor had long-range plans together.

Even before her attraction to Jessie had gone anywhere beyond an occasional if very steamy fantasy late at night she and her best friend Rosie had experimented with kissing. After the incident with Bryn the two of them had spent the night together mending their friendship and to the surprise of both of them they had gone far beyond just kissing that night. Emma admitted, to herself anyway, that the feeling of the tough little girl on top of her and having her way with her had been amazing. And it had been repeated a time or two since then, when Jessie was away or either of them was in the throes of boyfriend drama.

Emma had no idea if Jessie had been with anyone other than her since the morning she had peeked in on the other girl and found out, to her amazement and delight, that she was in bed with Teddy Duncan the girl visiting from Denver. If so, well, good for her. Fleetingly she remembered how hot and bothered she had got while realizing that Jessie and Teddy were naked together and then watching them kiss and make love. Far from upsetting her the idea of watching Jessie make love to another girl was making her hot all over again.

She came back to reality as a concerned looking Jessie touched her arm.

"Emma? Are you alright sweetie? What's going on?"

"I'm fine," she managed to answer. Thoughts whirl winded through her mind and she found she could organize them. Or sit still. She jumped up. "I, ah, I just remembered something I promised to do. I've got to go."

"Okay," a very puzzled looking Jessie said. "I'll see you later."

Emma nodded and headed for the door, restraining the urge to bolt. Okay, where was she even going to start looking? Her face fixed in concentration she didn't even notice the girl entering from the other doorway. That girl slid along the wall until the blonde was out of sight before making a beeline to where Emma had been sitting, where she plopped down in the just vacated chair.

The two girls looked at each other. The corners of mouths twitched and began to curve up. Merriment danced in all four eyes. Finally unable to hold back both laughed. Loudly.

Like Jessie, Shaylee Michaels was an aspiring young actress. The difference was that she was a very successful aspiring actress. She had also been Jessie's friend ever since the Texas girl had been her stunt double and exposed Shaylee's then boyfriend for the cheating louse he was. When she had called to tell Jessie she was in town for a couple of days the nanny had immediately enlisted her in a half-formed plan to drive Emma crazy in more ways than one. Shaylee had leaped at the idea and helped figure it all out.

"So," asked new arrival, "how long do you think she'll be wandering around in a daze trying to figure out if it really was you or not?"

"Regardless, it was worth it," a little devil danced in Jessie's eyes. "In more ways than one."

"For you maybe," the Australian actress objected. "You didn't have to sneak down the corridor after you had pulled Emma in and listen to what was going on in there while pretending that I didn't hear it and that it wasn't making me get all hot and bothered."

"Well it all worked. You gave me the signal the coast was clear so I could leap out and pull my slacks up and run barefoot this way while you immediately started walking the other way in your heels. I slipped mine back on and fixed my face before coming in here while Emma was still getting dressed and just had time to sit down at the food you had ordered us earlier before Emma popped in. Rest assured I'll figure a way to repay you."

The devil was laughing in Shaylee's eyes now. "Oh I'm sure you'll think of something." Under the table knees were brushing and Jessie's slacks were no barrier to the heat of her leg pressing against one of the other girl's. "Maybe third times a charm."

"What," Jessie enquired, "was wrong with the first two?"

Shaylee had originally believed her boyfriend's denials when Jessie had told her of his flirting. Once she discovered just how badly he had been acting she had rushed to apologize. It hadn't taken long for things to get carried away as both realized just how much they were attracted to each other. Then due to a mix-up they had ended up at the same Hawaiian villa at the same time. Making the best of it they had found an opportunity to take a midnight stroll together. That stroll turned into a swim which turned into Shaylee's idea of remaking the classic "making love on the beach as the waves splashed over them" from "From Here to Eternity".

"Absolutely nothing," Shaylee returned. "I didn't say 'the charm ; I said 'a charm'."

"A charm it will be indeed."

The Australian actress rose. "Well I have to get ready to walk the runway. SO I'll see you later as well." She started for the same exit Emma had used earlier before turning around.

"Maybe," she winked, "a third time might include a third person."

As she left Jessie noticed that Shaylee could wiggle her hips just as well as Emma could. Her thoughts flashed to an image of the three of them in a spacious comfortable bed." She nodded approval

"Surprises come in all different forms Emma Ross. Hope you're ready for this one too."

(The End)


End file.
